As a method for manufacturing an organic electronic device in the related art, for example, the method described in Patent Literature 1 is exemplified. The method for manufacturing an organic electronic device described in Patent Literature 1 is a method for manufacturing an electronic device that includes a substrate and an electronic element formed on the substrate. The method includes a step of obtaining a sealing member in which an insulating layer and an adhesive layer are formed on a sealing substrate, a step of forming an insulating layer removal part on the insulating layer and the adhesive layer, a step of filling a resin containing a moisture absorbent into an insulation removal part, a step of bonding the sealing member to the electronic element, and a step of curing the resin by emitting ultraviolet rays while the sealing substrate and the electronic element are bonded together.